Rebirth of a Moon Princess
by Claire Danielle
Summary: A plot to create a human Ki battery So an exiled General can return to Beryl's good graces goes drastically wrong.  Although the Amazons finally after 15,000 years fulfil their queens final orders.  First chapter History 101 The Prologue.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Rebirth of a Moon Princess**

I dont own Ranma, Sailor Moon, Tenchi or any of the characters in this story, characters may also behave a little OOC and it begins at the pools of sorrow. Not sure if I will include the Tendo's, Ukyo, Ryoga much. please also bear in mind this will be a Ranma-chan fanfic - you have been warned :)

**Prologue.**

15,000 years ago...

The princess grinned to herself as she peeked around the corner and saw her path was clear, the guards usually outside her chambers were absent probably off changing shift. Her advisor was busy having a catnap as cats tend to do after being petted, the princess's plan was on schedule and soon she would be at her second favourite place with no one the wiser.

The princess crept down the corridor towards the portal chamber, as she moved from shadow to shadow her features briefly showed as she passed windows that looked out towards Sol. The light would be blinding were it not for the energy fields surrounding Solaris palace. The princess appeared to be in her mid teens with long bright red hair and bright blue eyes.

She reached her goal without being seen and quickly began programming her destination into the terminal beside the portal, moments later the portal flared to life looking very much like a shimmering pool of water. After a quick look to check she had not been spotted, she stepped into the portal and vanished.

On the third planet orbiting Sol in a remote jungle a rent in space opened before the princess stepped out, as the portal vanished she looked around making sure she was alone before pulling a broach from nowhere.

"Solaris Power Make-up"

Bright lights surrounded the princess lifting her from the ground and twirling her slowly as her clothes reformed; when the lights vanished, the princess appeared back on the ground. Her clothes now resembled a black, red trimmed figure hugging bodysuit with a red and black ruffled fuku style skirt short at the front but ankle length at the back. There was a see through red bolero jacket with princess sleeves around her shoulders.

She had red ribbon in a bow on her right hip with two ruby belts draped around her hips from the ribbon, and she had red thigh high opaque stockings under black knee high heeled boots. On her right arm was a fingerless black fishnet glove that reached her shoulder before following the contour of her bodysuit giving her cleavage a light covering. The ribbon on her lower back was also red.

A broach was at the centre of the chocker around her neck and she had a golden tiara on her head with a fire diamond in the middle, the gem was in the shape of a crescent moon. On every finger, she had two rings each representing a planet or moon within the Solar System and outer colonies.

Rings for Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus represented the inner and outer planets. Solaris's worlds were next consisting Solaris itself, Hyperion, Gaea, Helios, Oceanus, Theia, Nemesis and lastly Ceres these were the central planets. Finally were the very outer colonies of Mau, Chu, Coronis and Juria.

The rings were designed to join each other in a Yin/Yang style so two rings on a finger only took up the space of one ring. The princess's hair reached down past her bust, her hair looked like liquid fire it was tied in two pigtails with black ribbons, finally on her back were wings of fire.

The princess grinned as she rose into the air revelling in the freedom, she was tired of being cooped up dealing with politics all day. Her mother Queen Serenity VI had given her control of the Solaris colonies for her 16th birthday and since then she did nothing but deal with boring politics and other mundane things regarding ruling a kingdom preparing for her to take over from her mother.

She had no fun anymore and she hardly saw her friends from the palace on the moon, in fact most of the moon Kingdom had forgotten her after all the Solaris colonies had been hidden by cloaks for centuries and were a state secret. Because of that she ended up with few friends and Rhea her Mau advisor and she was too demanding at times.

Here though now she could be free to soar in the sky and practice her magic, yes she practiced magic all the time but her instructors made her restrict her powers or only use specific spells. Here though, she could fire off balls of molten hot plasma to her heart's content. Last time she came here she had made hundreds of deep craters practicing that spell, it had been great fun till her guards came and dragged her home.

The princess landed beside the craters she had made last time she was here, it had been months since her last visit and the craters had filled with water creating pools. The strange thing was that she could see magic in the pools; the princess crouched looking into the nearest one trying to figure out what the magic she sensed was.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her but before she could turn she felt intense pain shooting though her back causing her to scream.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Ten years ago from the present day.**

"How is the boy coming along?" asked a short aged man.

"Slowly, I have had to use some of the more obscure training methods to make the boy learn to do as he is told," said Genma.

"Do whatever you have to, the queen will not wait forever, you have 11 years after that he must be ready," said the short aged man.

"I will make it happen," said Genma.

"Good, and what of the mother and father?" asked the short aged man.

"They are not capable of finding us after all they are not looking for a son, they were never a threat," said Genma as he laughed.

"Make sure they dont figure it out, the last thing we need is for them to reverse what has been done, and make sure the boy doesn't remember either," said short aged man.

"The boy doesn't even remember he has a mother let alone his past, I made sure of that and I have already beaten most of the girlish behaviour out of him," Said Genma "It was actually fun," he said laughing.

"Whatever just make sure you do not fail me or you will really know what pain is," said the short aged man.

**Sixteen years ago from the present day.**

At the gates of time, Pluto was concerned.

"What just happened," she said to no one in particular.

As she stared at the gates of time, her concern grew.

"Where is Crystal Tokyo and who is the redhead?"

Pluto continued staring at the gates trying to ascertain what the hell had happened and if it was the redhead at fault.

"Seems the problem has resolved itself, whoever you were you got off lightly, Crystal Tokyo must be brought into existence."

Pluto continued to monitor the gates of time making small amendments to ensure the future.

**Present Day...**

"Come back here you pathetic whore," screamed Genma.

The red haired girl continued to run but she was tiring fast, she had bruises everywhere and it was obvious from how she held herself that her arm was severely broken. She kept running hoping sooner or later she would either pass out from the pain or the exhaustion so she couldn't feel Genma killing her or she would come across someone who could help although she doubted the last option.

The rain started and was slowing her down as she ran, she didn't know how long she had been running but that it would mean death if she stopped. [Why is he doing this?] she thought, [are all fathers like that to their kids?] the questions in her mind kept coming as she tried to ignore them and just run.

Her legs were on fire and she was beginning to stumble as her legs burst with pain from the sheer effort of her run. The panda was closing in on her and she had begun to accept that no matter what she was going to die tonight by his hands, the only reason she had made it this far was because her father had stopped beating her long enough to get hot water to change himself back.

As she stumbled for the last time landing on her face, she heard a battle cry from somewhere in front, just before passing out she saw several blurs fly past her in the direction of her father. Her eyes unfocused and darkness took her.

Hours had passed although for the red head it had seemed like an eternity, dreams of a past she did not understand kept flying around in her mind but they were blurred and she could not quite focus on what they were or what they meant. Although one word kept going through her mind *Princess*

Her bruised eyes cracked open as she realised she was not dead, she knew she was not dead because she could feel intense pain everywhere, she winced as her eyes focused and she realised she had no idea where she was or where her father was.

Quickly she jumped up and nearly collapsed from the pain, but she kept on her feet and dove for the nearest corner before curling up shaking. She could tell a couple ribs were definitely broken as she shivered, her eyes were closed tight and her knees were in close to her body trying to make herself as small as she could to protect herself from his fists.

"Calm yourself child there is nothing to fear," said an old female voice.

The girl slowly opened her swollen eyes but was blinded from the light in the room and quickly closed them, she knew on top of the damage to her ribs her father had blackened both her eyes and more. It was not the first time and she doubted it would be the last, every day now for 10 years the man had taken a perverse pleasure in beating her.

Images of him standing above her broken body gloating as if he revelled in her pain and suffering flashed through her mind. No matter how much she tried to do as he told her and no matter how well she did, it was never enough for him and even if she succeeded he would lay into her once she was too tired to retaliate.

"Child you are safe, you are protected no harm will come to you, please come from the corner so the healers can work," said the woman's voice again.

The girl had been expecting to be beaten as usual and when it did not happen, she slowly began to open her bruised eyes again. As they began to focus she saw several old women standing around the room looking concerned.

"I am Khu Lon," said the old woman who had spoken before "That panda has gone we fought him off and he fled, you are safe here, he will not harm you again," said Khu Lon.

Slowly the girl nodded that she understood although the fear in her eyes was still evident.

"Come princess let me help you up," said Khu Lon.

"I'm a guy!" snapped the girl in an almost instinctive reaction.

"What makes you think that child?" asked Khu Lon looking puzzled.

"I have always been a guy till those springs," the girl said knowingly as her bruised eyes began to tear.

"I assure you the springs have not affected you," said Khu Lon.

The girl looked puzzled.

"I fell in the spring of drowned girl, at least that is what the guide said before pop began to beat me," said the girl as her body trembled.

"Come rest we will talk about it later when you feel better," said Khu Lon as she hopped over to help the girl to her feet.

The woman Khu Lon had to be the strangest person the girl had ever seen, short and wrinkled beyond anything, she was standing on a knarled stick defying gravity itself. Her clothes looked to be of the finest silks, but it was her eyes the girl noticed most of all. The woman's eyes held wisdom the girl could not fathom and even for her small frame the woman-exuded power.

The girl hesitated for a minute before accepting the help to get up, she winced as pain coursed through her body as she stood and she again she felt the darkness consume her.

The girl was dreaming again although she still could not make out much, she saw a pretty redhead in a mirror several times and thought it was something to do with the curse. She heard several names that felt familiar but she could not figure out from where, there were three that stood out the most Serenity, Selene and Aurora, but for the life of her she just could not remember who they were and why they sounded so familiar.

**In the gates of time...**

"Damn where did Crystal Tokyo go again," muttered a miffed Pluto, she had worked hard and suddenly it all vanished.

Pluto scanned the time stream for the problem.

"It's that redhead again; I thought she was history 10 years ago," growled the Senshi of time.

Pluto was sure it was definitely the redhead but before she could find and get a lock on her location the time gates suddenly locked her out.

"DAMNIT!" she screamed at the gates.

**A few days later back in the Amazon village...**

"She is looking better, how is she progressing Co me?" asked Khu Lon.

"Most of the damage was easy to heal, the bruises and swelling have almost gone but it will take a little longer for her arm and ribs to heal, I have to admit she heals fast though," said Co me.

"That doesn't surprise me, the princess has more life energy than any normal human," said Khu Lon.

"Why do you call her princess?" said Co me.

"That is for discussion another time," said Khu Lon "What of the other problems?"

"That male worked on her real good, from what I can tell he used pressure points to limit her ability to make choices. It is as if he was trying to make sure she could be controlled but his technique was flawed probably from the daily beatings," said Co me "I think it best all of the elders work on fixing them, there is a slight Jusenkyo magic to her but its fading fast."

"Yes I can see she had been beaten regularly, we will have to wait until she is awake to find out why though and why she thought she was male but if my suspicions are correct she will need a lot of help recovering," Said Khu Lon.

"I agree," said Co me "How goes the search for him?"

"Not good, I think he is hiding in his animal form, until further notice she is to be under heavy guard, under no circumstances is he to get his hands on the princess again," warned Khu Lon. "I have sent two of our best trackers to find him and follow where ever he goes."

"I will make sure she is protected by the best fighters the village has," said Co me.

"You might want to add a mage to that group, when he was fought off I sensed strong dark magic around him and several of the warriors felt drained after the battle," said Khu Lon. "I have ordered the trackers to keep a safe distance just in case too."

"I will make sure it is done," said Co me.

"Looking at the pack we found it seems she has been on the road many years, I have a feeling she was taken from her mother and if so she may be the only one who can help the princess fully recover," said Khu Lon.

"The girl should be awake soon," said Co me.

"You will address her as Princess or her highness unless the council say otherwise," said Khu Lon "That goes for anyone else too," she added sternly. "She is to be treated as if she were an elder, meaning outsider rules do not apply to her ever."

"Yes elder," said Co me.

Just then, the girl began to moan as she woke from her extended sleep, again panic set in.

"Calm Princess you are safe," said Khu Lon softly.

The girl looked around confused before focusing on Khu Lon.

"I told you before I am not a princess!" said the girl angrily, "pop's will kill me if he hears you calling me that," she almost whined.

"That male will not harm you again, and you are a princess whether you believe it or not, you have the royal mark and it would go against our greatest laws to treat you as anything but what you are princess," said Khu Lon sternly.

The girl looked angry for a second but saw she was in no fit state to argue.

"What mark are you on about?" asked the red head confused.

Khu Lon hopped forward and held a small mirror so the girl could see. On her forehead was the mark Khu Lon had mentioned, it was a crescent golden moon, the girl gasped before putting her fingers to the symbol. As her fingers touched it, the symbol flared brightly.

"W w what?" was all the girl could stutter.

"That is the mark of a princess of the moon kingdom," said Khu Lon "I have some questions if I may princess."

The girl was still touching the symbol with a look of shock.

"What do you want to know?" asked the girl softly.

"What name do you go by?" asked Khu Lon.

"Saotome Ranma," said the girl.

"Do you know where you were born?" asked Khu Lon.

"Japan," said Ranma.

"Anywhere more specific?" asked Khu Lon.

"I think I was from Tokyo but pops never really spoke about it much so I have no idea what district," said Ranma.

"Do you know your mother's name?" asked Khu Lon.

"What's a mother?" asked Ranma in a confused and serious tone.

Khu Lon face vaulted.

"You do know how baby's are made don't you?" asked Khu Lon with a raised eyebrow.

"Um well pop's said it had something to do with finding an egg and using a magic stone," said Ranma with a perplexed look on her face.

Khu Lon face vaulted again [this is going to be harder than I thought]

"Well your father lied," said Khu Lon.

Ranma shrugged "Wouldn't be the first time," she muttered looking embarrassed.

"Can you tell me what happened to you since you were young?" asked Khu Lon.

"Well I don't remember much, I just sorta woke up one day, pop's said I was 5 at the time but I don't remember. From then on I trained every day in martial arts, I didn't want to learn it so he beat me, after a month I gave up and tried to learn but he carried on beating me since then."

Khu Lon looked at the girl shocked "He used to beat you every day for over 10 years?"

"Yeah I thought it was part of the training, no matter how well I did he would lay into me once I was too tired to fight back. Whenever I argued I would have my arm or leg broken, I quickly learned to do as I was told even though the beatings never stopped, he always laughed while doing it too," she sighed.

"I felt wrong somehow but I couldn't do anything about it, the worst was the Neko Ken training," said Ranma angrily as she clenched her good fist and let out a tear.

Khu Lon looked mortified "You know the Cat-fist?"

"Well sorta, pop's always had these insane ideas for training me, c c cat-fu was one of his more crazy ideas," said Ranma "I was about six when he dug the pit and filled it with starving c cats, then he wrapped me in fish sausage threw me in and covered the pit."

"When he eventually let me out I hadn't learned the c c cat-fist so he beat me, the next day he did it again and again until eventually I learned the technique, I nearly killed him that day, I became wild like a c c cat. He decided it had been a mistake and beat me once I was back to normal."

"I didn't even remember going c c Neko," said Ranma nervously "He still beat me for it and ever since then I have a fear of c...c...them things."

"I take it it's that fear that triggers the cat-fist?" asked Khu Lon.

"Yes," said Ranma nervously.

Khu Lon sighed [We will have to make sure she sees no cats] thought Khu Lon.

"He did other stupid training methods but few things anywhere near c c cat-fu. Eventually we went to that Jusenkyo place, pops said that once we had finished there we would be going to Japan to see his old friend, but when I was kicked into that spring I became a stupid weak girl. Pop's was so mad, the guide said hot water would change us back but when he tried it on me I didn't change so he began to beat me again."

"When he went for more hot water to change himself I made a run for it and then after a while I blacked out before waking here," said Ranma.

"Don't worry princess we will help you, you are safe here and that male will never touch you again," said Khu Lon as she bowed and left the room.

Ranma sat, still looking confused, embarrassed, hurt and angry, she did not know where she was but the old woman seemed to be telling her the truth about being safe and something in the very depths of her soul said she was safe among these people. Ranma lay back down and tried to relax.

Far from the village a red cat yawned and stretched, it finally sensed it quarry again, it had been years since it last detected its quarry. It was finally time to stop searching now it knew where to go. The cat jumped down from the tree it had been sleeping in and began its long journey, it just hoped it would arrive before its quarry vanished again.

**In the next room, Khu Lon gathered the elders.**

"It's worse than we thought," said Khu Lon.

"How much worse?" asked another elderly woman.

"Well Tai Lon her father not only made her male early on but blocked her early memories. He blocked her from understanding normal human concepts and made it so he was in complete control," said Khu Lon with venom in her voice "He also beat her daily I suspect it was to make her think of herself even more as a male."

"We will have our work cut out," said Tai Lon.

"It is fortunate she fell in that spring as it wiped out whatever he did to make her male but she is still under the impression that she is a male," said Khu Lon "It gets worse."

Tao Sa another elder looked at her concerned.

"The child was taught cat-fu and it is triggered by the sight of cats, we cannot risk her falling into the Neko Ken," said Khu Lon.

"Agreed, how should we proceed now?" said Tao Sa.

"I think it best we open her mind slowly, opening it all up at once will do more damage to her sanity, if we do it slowly there is more chance of her coping with the truth," said Khu Lon.

The other elders nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The elders waited a few days until Ranma's head injuries including her black eyes had healed before they began to unlock the pressure points affecting her memory and especially her logic centres. Genma had made it so Ranma had no ability to see beyond martial and training, and the elders knew that to get Ranma to see the truth she had to be able to think for herself.

Many of the memory blocks and other pressure points used were already degraded due to Genma's daily beatings, sooner or later the blocks would have eroded on their own but would probably have caused the princess severe mental trauma and confusion as the princess would have been bombarded with memories and thoughts alien to her.

At least this way the elders could control how fast the princess's memories were released giving her chance to come to terms with them slowly. Khu Lon had made sure to tell Ranma what they found and asked permission to begin treatment explaining the benefit of doing it now and slowly. Ranma was angry at what her father had done and agreed to treatment.

The next two weeks passed in no time at all, while Ranma slept fitfully, every night one of the elders would enter the room and press different pressure points, at first they were not sure whether it was working. But on talking to Ranma after the first week she began tell them about her weird nightmares as she called them.

She still refused directly to acknowledge herself as female and refused to wear anything feminine. The elders were a little concerned because it really was not right for a princess to wear male clothes especially commoner clothes. She would not even wear female underwear even when sparring with some of the tribe's better warriors.

The elders had decided early on to see how much Ranma really knew about martial arts, they sensed strong Ki in her and were surprised when she used it to augment her body to make it faster, her father although he had caused great pain had managed to make her into a formidable warrior. In fact it was almost as if the princess had been made into a huge a Ki battery.

Xian Pu, Khu Lon's great granddaughter and champion of the tribe had been beaten in mere seconds, and although the elders were impressed by Ranma's skill they could see huge flaws in her abilities. After speaking with her she agreed to being trained by them, although when they began the minute she did something wrong she would curl up in fear expecting to be beaten.

Mistakes were rare though and the elders were again amazed at how quickly she was learning the techniques they were teaching her. Xian Pu had initially been quite angry at losing, she had been on the verge of giving Ranma the kiss of death before Khu Lon pointed out that to do that to the princess would mean instant death for Xian Pu.

After having a talk with her great grandmother Xian Pu was ordered to be Ranma's personal bodyguard and again although initially reluctant she began to become fond of the girl. At first she loved to make fun of the boy turned girl but after a day or two she realised how much hurt she was causing and after hearing Ranma's story she became much more supportive.

Still it didn't help ease Ranma into her role as princess, after 3 weeks she was still adamant that she was a guy, quite a few in the tribe were angry both with her father for making her this way and with the so called princess herself for acting like a stupid male.

Fortunately, Khu Lon had held a meeting and informed the tribe of their duty to the moon kingdom and its royalty. The tribe were sworn to protect her at all costs even at the cost of the village and to keep her full identity secret, they were to refer to her as princess but they were forbidden to mention the moon kingdom.

Many of the warriors grumbled but they would abide by the elders no matter what. What re-enforced it was when they were told that the princess was in fact technically the Amazons founder.

The Amazons tribe were shocked that Ranma could be their founder but as information came from the great council it was accepted without question.

Ranma for her part was enjoying life, other than the constant bowing and people calling her princess or trying to dress her up she was having fun.

Even though her training with Genma had been pain and torment here it was different, the Amazons were good teachers and never once had they harmed her for not doing something right first time. She had already learned many knew fighting techniques and had even been given some more advanced weapons training.

Genma never taught her to use weapons other than the basics, he had said they were useless and made a fighter weak. After she was free from him she began to quickly learn much of what he said was utter rubbish, he had beat into her that women were weak yet she did not feel weak especially since the Amazons seemed to be doing something to her at night.

Her dreams were becoming more real every day, it frightened her considerably, talking to the elders about her dreams did help her feel a little better about them but no matter how much they tried to explain why she was having them and what they might mean Ranma did not want to know.

"So princess would you care to tell me of your dreams?" asked Khu Lon.

"They are still hazy, I remember a woman called Serenity and a girl named Selene and a vast building with beautiful decorations everywhere, In the dream the girl Selene keeps calling me big sister and the older one calls me Aurora," Ranma said with a puzzled face.

"There are all sorts of people around the building many look like guards and officials but I can't be sure. In the dream I appear to be a girl and there are others too but I can't remember them or their faces. Well except one Kunz.. something, I can't remember but he is a tall white haired guy."

"I get the impression I am fairly close to him in the dream but I don't know how, I do know that he trained me in some fighting styles but I can't remember what they were. He seemed to always be looking at me and thinking about it now gives me the creeps," said Ranma as she shuddered.

"Anything else?" asked Khu Lon.

"I remember something about crystals but I can't remember what, they seemed important and something about special powers to protect." Ranma sighed, part of her hated recalling her dreams still she had to admit it was a little better than dreaming about cats attacking, and even though she swore to never admit it the dream felt natural and she did get a warm feeling especially when it came to that Kunz guy.

[What am I thinking damnit I'm a guy] thought Ranma as she internally growled at herself.

"Why am I having these dreams, what have you done to me?" Ranma demanded.

"Princess we have done nothing other than repair the damage that male inflicted on you as best we can," said Khu Lon.

"Then why am I having these dreams?" asked Ranma.

"You are having the dreams princess because it is your past life, as you heal the dreams will become more clear and you will know what happened in your past life," said Khu Lon.

"But what if I don't want to know," said Ranma "I am a guy damnit why do I have to have these damn girly dreams," she spat.

"You have not been cursed Princess you have been freed from the curse your father gave you, now your body is as you were born," said Khu Lon "You need to learn to appreciate it."

"But," said Ranma before being cut off.

"Princess no matter how much you beg, plead, dream, hope or try you are female and a princess at that, you have a destiny and you must accept it, many lives may depend on it," said Khu Lon.

"Why should I worry about anyone else's life after the life I have had?" spat Ranma.

"Are you not a martial artist," asked Khu Lon

"I know what you're getting at, it's a martial artist's duty to protect those weaker than them, but why do I have to be a damn stupid weak girl to do it?" said Ranma defiantly.

"Who told you girls are weak or stupid?" asked Khu Lon.

"Pops... pops said girls are weak and stupid and a distraction to the art, all they are good for is being a dutiful wife and something about baring heirs, but I am not sure what the last bit meant," she said as her brows furrowed.

"Do you trust everything your father says?" asked Khu Lon.

"Well I used to but since being here I am not so sure," said Ranma.

"So it is possible your father lied about girls being weak?" asked Khu Lon.

"I guess," said Ranma as she shrugged.

"Well if I can prove girls are not weak or stupid will you trust me to help you?" asked Khu Lon.

"I guess, but how are you going to prove it?" asked Ranma.

"Oh I am sure it will be easy enough," said Khu Lon.

Shortly after Khu Lon had successfully gained Ranma's trust and proved women were both strong and very intelligent, Khu Lon suspected part of it was down to the return of past memories but she also knew part of it was down to their war mistress, her own and other warriors fighting abilities and the elder's ancient knowledge.

There was no doubt Ranma was a much better fighter than Xian Pu or many other warriors of her generation, they suspected that she would give the elders a run for their money but not until her training was over and she had been able to come to terms with who she was.

By the end of the third week Ranma was just starting to accept that regardless of whether she was a princess or not and no matter how much she argued, whined and complained there was never going to be a cure. Jusenkyo had removed the physical change her father had caused when she was young.

Ranma had muttered about going to the springs to use the drowned man spring but Khu Lon had so far managed to convince the princess that Jusenkyo would not work on her now her identity as a princess of the moon kingdom had been established. Not just that but from reports from the Jusenkyo guide it appeared the springs had stopped working.

Khu Lon was not sure why but assumed it must have been something to do with the princess, Khu Lon would not concern herself with why too much as it did not matter. Khu Lon knew the moon kingdom used special magic and suspected Jusenkyo had been nowhere near powerful enough to change the princess in that way.

That had worried Khu Lon a little, whatever had happened to the princess her father must have had some very powerful help to be able to make the princess into a male let alone all the other crap he had done to her. Khu Lon knew her Amazon sisters would lay their lives down until all were dead but she hoped it would not come to that.

By then the elders had managed to clear nearly all the blockages Genma had put on Ranma's mind. She still was not accepting the truth even though her dreams were showing her more; she now remembered more people but still was unsure of their faces.

The fourth week became Ranma's first real nightmare, as the princess had been locked as a male and was brought up as a boy she had no idea of the concept of what women went through each month.

"Whys it hurt so much?" Ranma moaned.

"I suspect it is because your natural biological clock was tampered with when your father made you into a male," said Khu Lon.

"But I am a guy," said Ranma defiantly.

"Do men have periods?" asked Khu Lon.

"I don't know they might," said Ranma with a shrug.

"No princess men do not have periods, only girls and women have them, remember what I told you about how babies are made?" asked Khu Lon.

"Yeah," Ranma grimaced.

"Well periods allow the woman's system to clear out the womb to prepare an egg so she can get pregnant," said Khu Lon "It is natural and will get better in time, here take this," she said handing Ranma a glass of something purple.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It will ease the cramps and your mood," said Khu Lon.

Ranma downed it in one gulp, five minutes later she had to admit she was feeling better.

"You say every woman has this?" asked Ranma.

"Yes until they reach around their 40's," said Khu Lon "Think of it this way, do you think women weak," asked Khu Lon.

"Not anymore," said Ranma.

"Well you are currently a girl if women are not weak I am sure you can cope with this, it will get easier as the months go on," said Khu Lon.

Ranma much to her disgust found that boxer shorts were useless during a period and after many complaints, she eventually caved in and wore female underwear. She quickly discovered panties really did feel more comfortable. Bras took a little more time before she allowed herself to try one and she found herself grateful for the support they provided.

The elders had also been teaching Ranma to speak properly and had made great strides in her language skills. She still however refused any other female clothes, the elders provided her with red silk blouses and black silk trousers that she accepted. It saved her wearing her old Gi all the time and although she refused to admit it the silks felt better against her skin.

Ranma had also gotten very close to several warriors and began training them in her style. She herself was not sure why she got on so well with these warriors but she felt a strong connection to them. The one she was definitely sure of was Xian Pu, she was sure she had seen her in her dreams.

Xian was around Ranma's age and Khu Lon great granddaughter and considered the village champion, she had lavender hair wore in 2 buns and she used 2 bonbari as her main weapons, Rai Sa was again Ranma's age and had bright turquoise hair wore in a ponytail. Har Bo was around 14 and sported long midnight black hair wore in a braid.

Tao La was around 17 with bubblegum blue hair wore in 2 buns, she was athletic in build and a fierce warrior. Xia Zor was again around 17 with a slight frame and light pink hair, she was a nibble fighter with quick reflexes. The last 2 in the group were Fo Am and Bue Bel, Fo Am was of a stocky build but still very feminine, she favoured broad swords.

Bue Bel (pronounce Bubble by many) was around 14 and was shorter than Ranma, she again was a formidable fighter quick on her feet and able to hit hard, although she acted as a bit of a ditz at times. Ranma had found herself drawn to these warriors as they were drawn to her, she had no idea why but decided it did not matter why as they had become great friends something she rarely had in the past.

As the second month drew to a close Ranma was busy learning a move called Dragon Ascension wave. At that moment, one of the guards from the gate entered the area.

"Elder Khu Lon a visitor has arrived wishing to speak to the princess, they claim to be her advisor," said the guard with a puzzled expression.

"I will see them first," said Khu Lon.

"Advisor?" asked Ranma.

"I am not sure but I have a feeling if they are what I think they are I will bring them to see you soon," with that she left the field.

Khu Lon entered the council chambers to be greeted to the sight of a red cat with blue eyes and a golden crescent moon on its head. Khu Lon looked to the other elders.

"Where is the advisor?" she asked.

"I am the advisor, my name is Rhea, I believe you have found Princess Aurora," said the cat.

Khu Lon looked stunned for a second.

"I need to see the princess as soon as possible to make sure she is safe, then I need to contact the Queen," said Rhea.

"I am afraid there is a problem," said Khu Lon.

"And what might that be?" asked Rhea as she stood up glaring.

"The princess's father used a forbidden martial arts training technique on the princess and it has caused her to fear cats," said Khu Lon.

"Although this is surprising I am sure she will not fear me," said Rhea.

"I am afraid she will and if her fear of cats is triggered she could level the village," said Khu Lon.

"What is this training that it causes such danger?" asked Rhea.

"Cat-fu," said Khu Lon.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the cat in shock, "how? That fighting style was not designed for humans, it was developed for my race the Mau," said Rhea angrily "how did a human teach the princess Cat fu?" asked Rhea.

"She said her father dug a pit filled it with starving cats wrapped her in fish sausage threw her in and covered the hole, apparently because she didn't learn it the first time he did it day after day until she eventually did," said Khu Lon.

"That idiot! That is not the way to teach Cat-fu, trust a human to warp another races martial arts," said Rhea angrily.

Suddenly Rhea's body began to morph until it took a human form; there standing in the cats place was a stunning redhead woman with long flowing hair dressed in a long red dress. Khu Lon looked even more stunned than seeing the talking cat.

"Take me to her and I will see what I can do," said Rhea.

"I will but there is more you should know before you meet her," said Khu Lon.

"Am I right this will be a long night?" asked Rhea as she went back to cat form.

"Yes, I am sorry to report the Queen is no longer alive."

"WHAT!" said the cat in shock?

"We amazons pride ourselves on our history; our records go way back to when Queen Serenity first began to create the moon kingdom over 16,500 years ago. As you are aware the princess died around 1500 years later during the height of the Silver Millennium."

"However several years after her death a commoner from earth named Beryl joined a demon calling herself Queen Metaria and launched an attack on the Kingdom. The attack was brutal and many worlds fell before the queen was able to counter the attack."

"From what we discovered later on the Queen managed to repel the forces to another dimension but she died doing it. Unfortunately so did the moon kingdom itself. We were ordered to hold our position here and protect the springs. For many years we were hidden under a cloak but in the last 3000 years, the technology used has failed and we have been forced into conflicts with other neighbouring tribes and occasionally remnants of Beryl's forces."

"The only good thing is that we have served Queen Serenity's final orders to us and guarded the pools of sorrow until the princess was reborn," said Khu Lon sadly.

Rhea looked sad and could not help shedding a tear for her queen.

"What of the Senshi?" Rhea asked softly.

"From our scarce records it seems we sent Solaris's Senshi but as far as we are aware all died in the conflict, none returned and we assume the ones from other worlds died too."

"You said there was more to what had happened to the princess?"

"Yes, I am afraid her father did a lot more to her," said Khu Lon.

Several hours later Rhea was glowing red with rage.

"How dare he do all that to a member of the royal family," spat the cat "well it is too late now to meet her, can you show me a place I can stay where I will not startle her before being able to try to reverse some of the damage?" asked the cat.

"Certainly follow me," said Khu Lon as she led Rhea to a nearby house.

Khu Lon and Rhea talked for hours following the meeting and Rhea was able to get some more information from various scrolls the Amazons had.

The next morning saw Ranma doing her usual routine; every morning since she had finished healing Ranma would wake early and practice her Kata's. She had already quite a following in the village and every morning several Amazons including Xian, Pu, Rai Sa, Tao La, Xia Zor, Har Bo, Fo Am and Bue Bel would join her.

Unknown to Ranma this morning another pair of eyes were watching from a window of a nearby house.

"She is a remarkable martial artist and an excellent sensei," said Khu Lon.

"Of that I have no doubt, she was always good at combat arts, her sword skills were exceptional, her trainer Kunzite trained her well and she surpassed him in skill in no time," said Rhea.

"Kunzite?" asked Khu Lon "I am sure she mentioned something about that name when we discussed her dreams," said Khu Lon.

"That doesn't surprise me, from what you have told me now her memory blocks have gone it is to be expected she would remember some of her time at the palace and especially Kunzite after all they spent a huge amount of time together," said Rhea.

"Really!" said Khu Lon "What happened to him?"

"According to the scrolls I read last night Queen Beryl managed to get control of his mind and he helped betray the moon kingdom," said Rhea with a sigh "It is a pity as I had a feeling they were as close as brother and sister. Aurora was always hanging out with Kunzite and his brother Alexandrite in fact I think she was in love with Alexandrite," said Rhea.

"How is it you seem to know these things as if you were there?" asked Khu Lon.

"I was there; I was Princess Aurora's advisor during the Silver Millennium," said Rhea.

"But how?" said a shocked Khu Lon "From our records alone we know the moon kingdom was destroyed around 15,000 years ago, unfortunately some of our records were destroyed 3000 years ago but we saved much," said Khu Lon.

"I was in suspended animation awaiting the princess's rebirth although I have to admit I never expected her to be reborn after how she died," said Rhea.

"What do you mean?" asked Khu Lon.

"Aurora was killed, by who we did not know she was stabbed and drowned where she was training, Aurora had come to earth more than once, she found an area in what you now call Jusenkyo where she was testing her powers. As months went by the craters she made filled with water, one day someone managed to attack her, she was only young when she was drowned in one of the craters she made."

"The queen was devastated by her loss, the area was renamed the pools of sorrow and a group of strong female warriors from Solaris's colonies were left to watch over the springs in case the princess was ever reborn. I suspect those warriors were you, I was placed in stasis in the hopes that she would live again. When that happened I was awoke from stasis," said Rhea.

"From what I can gather from your records and my own theory the pools became cursed when the princess was killed almost as if the magic was searching for either the princess or her killer."

Khu Lon sat looking stunned `Jusenkyo was made because of the princess's death' Khu Lon shook her head to clear it. `That might explain why the pools are no longer claiming victims' thought Khu Lon.

Rhea gazed out and continued watching the redhead for a moment more, she then hopped off the window ledge and began to transform, once in human form she turned to Khu Lon.

"Let's meet the princess and see what can be done to fix the damage," said Rhea.

Khu Lon still stunned nodded and led the way.

A few minutes later they met up with Ranma as she finished her final Kata and dismissed her class other than her close friends.

"Princess, this is Rhea your advisor she is here to help you," said Khu Lon.

Ranma studied the redhead seeing a vague memory of a red cat and shuddered.

"Although I am pleased to meet you, why do I need an advisor?" she asked.

"I am pleased to meet you too Princess, I am here to help repair the damage your father in this life caused," said Rhea.

"I am not a princess?" said Ranma defiantly.

"With all due respect Princess Aurora you are and the symbol on your head confirms it," said Rhea.

Ranma suddenly looked surprised "What did you call me?" she asked.

"Princess Aurora," said Rhea.

"My name is Ranma not Aurora," said Ranma flustered.

"Princess I know you from your first incarnation," noting Ranma's confusion Rhea sighed "Your first life."

"Yeah right," said Ranma with a smirk.

"Yes in fact you look the same now as you did then, the same red hair the same deep blue eyes and your face is the same as your mothers Queen Serenity," said Rhea.

"You heard that from Elder Khu Lon," said Ranma defiantly.

"I assure you I haven't said a word to Rhea princess," said Khu Lon.

Ranma still did not believe it but felt there was little to lose by at least hearing Rhea out.

"So what is this help you're offering?" asked Ranma.

"Let us step inside and take a seat," said Rhea.

Khu Lon and Rhea followed the princess into the house and they took seats while Xian Pu made drinks, a few minutes later after getting their drinks Xian Pu and the others left as Rhea turned to Ranma a serious look on her face.

"I have been told of the Cat-Fu and other damage caused by your father in this life, I can fix those problems if you allow me," said Rhea.

"You can fix my fear of c c cats?" asked Ranma.

"Yes," said Rhea "It is important that I do."

"Why is that?" asked Ranma with a raised brow.

"We will come to that later, right now I need to get to work but I will need you to sleep while I work, Khu Lon has offered to use a sleeping pressure point, will you allow me?" asked Rhea.

"I suppose," said Ranma as she closed her eyes waiting for Khu Lon to work.

Seconds later Ranma was fast asleep, Rhea quickly transformed back into a red cat and the symbol on her head began to glow, seconds later Ranma's began to glow in the same way. It took about an hour but eventually Rhea's symbol stopped glowing, as did Ranma's.

"You should be able to wake her now, I have restored her memories, removed the fear of cats which should allow her to access the Neko Ken's full potential and I have also tried to remove the gender conditioning she underwent. Although the gender conditioning may linger awhile," said Rhea as she fell into a deep sleep.

Moments later Ranma woke with a start. "W what happened?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Rhea finished healing you of the fear of cats and restoring your memories," said Khu Lon as she pointed to the exhausted red cat as it slept "She tired herself out but she said it should have worked."

Ranma looked slightly panicked for a moment before she realised there was no real fear there, slowly she walked over to the cat and gently picked her up before cradling her in her arms.

"Rhea it's really you," she whispered softly as tears began to form.

"I take it you recognise her princess?" asked Khu Lon.

"Yes I do, she was my oldest friend I remember well she was always with me," said Ranma as the tears flowed freely "Oh kami-sama it's true," she suddenly stated.

"What is princess?" asked Khu Lon with a knowing smile.

Ranma slumped into the chair still holding Rhea tightly stroking her gently as she cried.

"I remember it all, I remember Rhea, my mother, my sister, my death, I remember everything, I am Princess Aurora of the moon kingdom, In this life I was born Natsumi which means summer beauty," said Ranma as her world came crashing down and her tears began to flow even more.

Khu Lon hopped over on her stick and placed a reassuring hand on the princess's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3.

Ranma AKA Aurora had cried herself to sleep still cradling Rhea, Khu Lon had decided to let her sleep where she was rather than remove Rhea and put Aurora to bed. It had obviously been too much for her to take, the sudden shock of her entire life crashing around her, all the lies she had been fed, all the pain she had suffered. In addition, Khu Lon could only wonder about Aurora seeing her own past death.

Khu Lon hated Aurora's father even more than before, as if the pain he had already caused was not enough she still had to suffer. Patrols were regularly sent out searching for signs of the man or his panda form, fortunately for him they still hadn't found any sign of him near the village if they had he would certainly be dead. The trackers were still following and had reported that he was heading towards Japan; still it was felt it best to keep up patrols in case he evaded and doubled back.

Her friends and bodyguards Xian Pu, Rai Sa, Tao La, Xia Zor, Har Bo, Fo Am and Bue Ble had been watching over Aurora with concern, the tribe had been informed that the princess's memories were back, that she was known as Princess Aurora, and that she should no longer be referred to as Ranma in any way. Khu Lon was sure Aurora would want to lose the name that caused her so much pain and revert to her real name.

QAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQA

As Aurora slept she found herself looking down on the earth from a magnificent palace, she was so amazed at the view she failed to notice a tall figure approach from behind.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked a melodious voice.

Aurora spun round falling into a defensive stance before she recognised the speaker.

"Mother!" Aurora practically threw herself into Queen Serenity's arms.

"Yes my daughter it's me," said Queen Serenity with a smile.

"How did you find me?"

"We're not really on moon; we are currently on the astral plain. I'm glad you we're finally reborn, I had almost given up hope."

"So am I just dreaming?"

"In a manner of speaking yes, but forget that for now as there are things you need to know. Firstly Genma was not your father, the real Ranma died during the Neko-ken."

"WHAT!"

"Calm my child, there is nothing that can be done now we need to look forward, you need to find your sister who is on earth but there are things that must be discussed first and things you need to do."

QAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQAQA

It had been several hours since Aurora had fallen asleep before she began to stir. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she sat upright nearly dropping Rhea.

"Princess you awake Xian Pu happy," said Xian Pu.

Aurora stared for a second before speaking "Is Khu Lon around?" she asked.

"Xian Pu go get great grandmother," said Xian Pu as she ran out the door.

Minutes later, she returned with Khu Lon hopping alongside.

"Is everything alright princess?" asked Khu Lon.

"I...yes I'm fine a little disoriented but other than that I seem okay," said Aurora.

"That is good to hear, it seems Rhea has succeeded in helping you," said Khu Lon.

"I accept my past life and that I was born female in this life, but I was brought up in this life to be a man," said Aurora.

"Do not worry Princess we will help you adjust now that you at least know you were born female maybe you will allow us to help," said Khu Lon.

"I am still not sure about all this but my memories of my past life are fairly clear, although I am feeling more natural thinking of myself as female I still have a lot of male upbringing. I keep seeing a man's face in my dreams and I know I loved him but whenever I feel that way the male upbringing kicks in and I feel sick," said Aurora.

"Do not worry princess just allow us to help and in no time I am sure you won't feel bad things when you think of being female or loving anyone," said Khu Lon.

Aurora looked down.

"What's up princess?" said Khu Lon.

"I...I'm scared," said Aurora "everything is going to be different I don't know if I can handle it all," she continued.

"Princess no worry Xian Pu and sister Amazons help," said Xian Pu whilst giving the princess a sweet smile. Aurora's other friends nodded their agreement too.

"Thank you all," said Aurora before a puzzled look appeared on her face as she looked at the warriors around her.

Just then, Aurora felt movement in her arms and heard purring, she was startled for a second but soon relaxed when she realised it was her oldest friend. She began fussing Rhea fondly.

"I missed you princess especially this," said Rhea as she purred.

"Cats no can talk," said Xian Pu looking shocked.

"Rhea is not just a cat Xian Pu, she is my friend, mentor and advisor," said Aurora as she gave Rhea a smile.

"It is good to see you Princess," said Rhea purring as Aurora continued giving the cat some fuss.

"Hello old friend I wish I could say the same but I had a few memory issues," said Aurora with a chuckle whilst scratching behind Rhea's ear.

Khu Lon chuckled "Well I am sure you are both hungry, Xian Pu please arrange for some food to be brought for Princess Aurora and Rhea." said Khu Lon.

Xian Pu bowed and left.

"Rhea can you use your power to bring my Senshi's memories back too?"

"What do you mean princess?" asked Khu Lon.

"The warriors closest to me are not there by coincidence, each of them I recognised before my full memories were restored but I was not sure then. Now I have my memories I know why I was drawn to them as they were drawn to me, they all served as Solaris's Senshi before I died," said Aurora as she smiled at the young warriors shocked faces.

"I can do it princess but It will have to be one at a time as it is tiring but as none of them had memories blocked on purpose it should be done within a week. Anyway before that I need to see someone regarding the princess's attire," said Rhea.

"What's wrong with my attire?" asked Aurora looking down at her black pants and red Chinese shirt.

"It is not befitting your station to wear male clothes," said Rhea sternly "It is about time you begin dressing properly for your gender and status."

"I am not wearing a dress, I'm a guy!" exclaimed Aurora.

"Princess look at yourself then your memories and tell me again that you are a guy," said Rhea with a raised brow even though it did not seem possible a cat could have such a look.

Aurora contemplated for a moment "But...I...err."

"No matter how much your earthly father has conditioned you, you must break free of it," said Rhea "that means you start wearing dresses and stop wearing male attire."

"He wasn't my father and I don't want to," Aurora protested with a pout.

"Why not princess, answer honestly what is so bad about the idea of wearing a dress," asked Rhea.

"There girly," said Aurora lamely.

"And you are?" said Rhea with a raised brow.

"I'm," said Aurora "fine I'll try," she said feeling defeated.

"I am glad you're willing to try," said Rhea.

Khu Lon looked at the princess, "there is more to this than just a dress princess."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Aurora.

"You will see but please promise me you will do what we ask so we can help you properly.

"Princess it would not be honourable to refuse," said Rhea as she winked at Khu Lon.

Aurora looked nervous.

"No it wouldn't be honourable for you to remain behaving and dressing as male," said Khu Lon.

Aurora scowled and again then looked away.

"Fine I promise to do what you say, but don't expect me to like it," said Aurora.

"I am glad; at least if we find your mother she will get her daughter back rather than a pretend son or tomboy," Said Khu Lon.

"Khu Lon, do you have the item I mentioned when we first met?" asked Rhea.

"Yes, I take it you wish the princess to have it now?"

"Yes it may help."

Khu Lon nodded then got up and bowed before leaving. Aurora looked at Rhea confused.

"It is time you have your birthright returned to you," said Rhea knowingly.

Aurora still looked confused. Moments later Khu Lon hopped back and bowed whilst holding an ornate ancient looking box to Aurora. Aurora accepted the box and set it on her lap before carefully opening it. She gasped at the contents, and then almost reverently she removed a broach. In the centre of the broach lay a beautiful crescent moon shaped gem that appeared to contain living fire.

She knew without asking that it was a fire diamond and exactly what it was used for.

"I think considering the threat Genma life poses you should use that at all times," said Rhea as she got off the princess's lap.

Aurora studied the broach before lifting in the air "Solaris star power makeup!"

Aurora lifted into the air in a shower of bright, light her clothes vanished before being replaced. When the light faded and she settled back on the ground she looked down at herself and suddenly felt right. Her clothes now resembled a black, red trimmed figure hugging bodysuit with a red and black ruffled fuku style skirt short at the front but ankle length at the back. There was a see through red bolero jacket with princess sleeves around her shoulders.

She had red ribbon in a bow on her right hip with two ruby belts draped around her hips from the ribbon, and she had red thigh high opaque stockings under black knee high heeled boots. On her right arm was a fingerless black fishnet glove that reached her shoulder before following the contour of her bodysuit giving her cleavage a light covering. The ribbon on her lower back was also red.

A broach was at the centre of the chocker around her neck and she had a golden tiara on her head with a fire diamond in the middle, the gem was in the shape of a crescent moon. On every finger, she had two rings each representing a planet or moon within the Solar System and outer colonies.

Rings for Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune and Uranus represented the inner and outer planets. Solaris's worlds were next consisting Solaris itself, Hyperion, Gaea, Helios, Oceanus, Theia, Nemesis and lastly Ceres these were the central planets. Finally were the very outer colonies of Mau, Chu, Coronis and Juria.

The rings were designed to join each other in a Yin/Yang style so two rings on a finger only took up the space of one ring. The princess's hair reached down past her bust, her hair looked like liquid fire it was tied in two pigtails with black ribbons, finally on her back were wings of fire.

Khu Lon, Xian Pu and the others stood with gaping mouths at the sight of the Senshi of Solaris, then quickly got on their knees and bowed, Khu Lon could feel the power rolling off the princess in waves.

"Elder, everyone please stand, we are not on ceremony here."

"As you wish your highness," said Khu Lon as she stood.

Aurora closed her eyes and her Senshi armour shifted to look like a deep red Amazon short sleeved Cheongsam style dress with a mandarin collar and her wings vanished. The design featured traditional dragon and phoenix embroidery in gold. Aurora smiled to herself and instantly felt complete. It was as though a piece of her had been missing until now. Her jewellery including the Tiara and rings stayed visible. Rhea interrupted Aurora before could think about why her jewellery had stayed.

"Princess it is time I brought you up to date with events that occurred after your death. I also want you to tell me about anything you can remember around the time of your death," said Rhea.

"Well I don't remember it all but I do remember the pain of the blade, before being forced underwater."

"You were found floating in a pool."

"I had a phase blade pushed through my spine from behind, whoever it was had been waiting for me to arrive at the springs.

"There are only a couple of phase blades in existence and you had one of those," said Rhea.

Aurora closed her hand around an invisible grip and suddenly a long katana style sword appeared there. The sword looked like liquid metal and had Runes for the elements imbedded in the blade, there were also spiritual runes all made of gems.

"I was holding Amaterasu's blade when I was attacked."

"I hope it was not who I think because if it was it would explain the downfall," said Rhea sadly.

"What downfall?"

"I had better explain, a few years after your death the moon kingdom was attacked. A commoner known as Beryl had joined an entity known as Queen Metaria. Beryl launched a surprise attack on the kingdom and destroyed much before the queen was able to counter."

"As far as I and the Amazons are aware the Senshi were the first to perish leaving the kingdom very undefended. Queen Serenity managed to force Beryl and her forces into a pocket dimension. Unfortunately it was too late to save the kingdom, as far as we are aware the queen died in her efforts to repel the dark forces."

Aurora sank to her knees as tears fell from her eyes.

"Are you sure?" she almost whispered.

"Not totally but the Amazons have had no contact with the moon kingdom since and the last data received was unclear," said Rhea.

"What of Solaris and planets behind Sol?"

"Unknown."

Aurora quickly composed herself then stood up from the ground her clothes changed to her original Senshi armour.

"I will be back."

Without giving anybody chance to speak Aurora slashed the air in front of her creating a rip in the fabric of space, using the flat of the blade Aurora widened the tear before stepping through.

The tear sealed itself before anybody could follow.

"What just happened?" asked Khu Lon.

"The princess has just created a tear in space and stepped into another location, although I am unsure where," said Rhea with worry.


End file.
